Mi deseo de cumpleaños
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Casi todo el mundo se olvidaba de su cumpleaños porque estaba tan cerca de Año Nuevo. RussiaxMéxico


Bueno aquí estoy otra vez y traigo un fic que aunque ya esta pasada la fecha de este a la realidad me vale madres jejeje

* * *

Era una noche fría en aquel país que él representaba del cual acababa de recordar una reunión con los demás países, la cual no había transcurrido mucho tiempo pero había empezado una pelea y era la misma de todos los años pero esta vez él había salido involucrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-México-chan please don`t live me alone in New Year- replica el estadunidense.

-Siempre es lo mismo, yo quiero estar a gusto en mi casa pero no, tú tienes que llegar y arrastrarme hasta tu casa-

-Pero no tiene nada de malo además es una de las pocas fiestas en la que estas con migo y ni tú te crees eso de estar tranquila en tu casi si eres el país más fiestero hasta celebras porque ganaste un partido de futbol -

- Y eso que te importa además no te conformas con las demás-

-Claro que no, que quieres si te invito a mi cumpleaños faltas y me dices que tienes elecciones o que están cerca, después a Hallowen para que me digas que es una copia barata de tu Día de Muerto y en la Navidad porque estas en una posada y no le sigo- dijo el chico casi a punto de estallar.

- En primer lugar te lo mereces en lo segundo yo tengo toda la razón además para lo último se trata de estar con mis hermanos de América del centro- tratando de no golpear al otro.

- Vez yo tengo razón-

-claro que no haber dime tu donde está mi error-

- Acabas de decir con tus hermanos pero prefieres irte con Rusia y diciéndome como excusa que es su cumpleaños-

- Estúpido gringo pero si es la verdad- exclamo a punto de la locura.

- Claro que no el héroe siempre tiene la razón- decía mientras agarraba a la chica para después cargarla sobre sus hombros- lest go México- para después retirarse a su casa sin antes despedirse de los otros ante la negación de la chica que le pegaba e insultaba en su idioma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La verdad era que con lo cerca que era su cumpleaños al año nuevo casi nadie lo recordaba a excepción de sus hermanas, los bálticos y entre otros pocos en los cual se encontraba México.

Ya era 31 en la noche, ya había dejado todos los preparativos para la celebración de la cual no tenía ánimos por lo cual regresaba a su casa y al parecer el estadunidense había logrado su cometido por que la chica nunca se presentó.

Al darse cuenta que ya estaba cerca saco sus llaves de su bolsillo pero al visualizar su casa pudo notar que había alguien en la puerta, estaba tratando de abrir la puerta y al acercarse para conocer a la pobre persona que recibiría su ira por tratar de profanar su hogar pero todo desapareció al darse cuenta quien era.

-México-chan está mal entrar a casas ajenas tal vez por eso EUA se enoja con tigo da - menciono con una sonrisa a la chica la cual se había asustado y había caído en pompas.

-Rusia-san y usted no debería de estar asustando a sus visitas-

-Yo no hice nada malo además si te asustaste fue porque estabas pensando en algo malo- le dijo a la chica a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ella traía esa flor que tanto gustaba la cual estaba adornada con un moño rojo.

-No uses esa frase en contra mía, si fui yo quien te la enseño- bufo

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el chico con una sonrisa para después continuar- Creo que deberíamos entrar porque el General invierno no es bueno con nadie- menciono ya teniendo la puerta abierta para ver como la chica entraba con aquella flor en sus brazos.

Ya adentro en la casa prendió las luces de la sala junto con la chimenea y traer unas cobijas para que la chica se tapara sabiendo de antemano que no estaba acostumbrada a tales temperaturas a aquel sillón en el cual ambos se sentaron.

-Y que te trae por aquí México-chan-

-Como si no supieras, sé que ya paso pero mejor tarde que nunca- dijo para después abrazar al chico y decirle en el oído- Feliz Cumpleaños- el chico tardo un tiempo para después corresponderlo, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tales muestras de cariño.

- Hey Rusia además te traje un regalo del cual creo que ya te diste cuenta verdad- decía la chica con emoción.

- Claro que sí y me gusta mucho-

-Pero dime porque regrésate a tu casa, que yo recuerde el Año Nuevo tú lo celebras a lo grande-

-Si es verdad pero hoy no tenía ánimos pero creo que ya se me pasó-

-¿Porque?- pregunto la chica

-Porque se supone que alguien iba a venir a mi cumpleaños da- menciono sin pena alguna a la chica que se sonrojo de inmediato al entender la indirecta.

-Pero si Rusia-san tiene a muchos que celebran junto a usted-

-Cierto pero siempre son los mismos mis hermanas y los bálticos que estos últimos vienen por miedo principalmente y China aunque no es tan seguido como los otros-

-Pero algo es algo no crees y eso es lo que importa-dijo para después escuchar como el gran reloj de la casa del rubio anunciara con sus campanadas la llegada del nuevo año.

-Y dime México-chan ¿Que propósitos tienes para este año?- acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-Pues…que se termine lo de los narcos también que mis jefes no se roben el dinero entre otras cosas ¿y tú?- dijo sin notar la intenciones del otro.

-La verdad pues lo que la mayoría pide, tu sabes pero quisiera que la chica que tengo en frete da- dijo para después acostar a la chica en el gran sofá.

-Rusia-san…yo…si llega Belarús me matara y…- no pudo terminar al ser callada por los labios del chico que sabían a la bebida que tanto él amaba.

-No te preocupes además ella piensa que no estoy de humor y no vendrá te lo prometo y solo dime Rusia por favor-

-Rusia-san perdón digo Rusia yo…- la chica no estaba segura de continuar porque las consecuencia podrían ser muchas y es verdad que en el pasado el chico que tenía encima la había cautivado sin duda alguna pero ahora era diferente, aun lo quería pero era demasiado arriesgado pero algo la saco de sus pensamiento para después voltear al chico que se levantaba.

-Si México no está seguro yo no are nada- dicto para después levantarse y pasarse al otro sillón pero sintió como su muñeca era sujetada por la chica que desde la conoció le cautivo.

-Rusia yo- era lo único que pudo decir, ella quería pero era demasiado cobarde para decirlo.

El chico sintió como ejercía más fuerza la chica en su muñeca para después sonreír, ella era única, podría ser valiente y podría ser de lo más cruel pero lo que más amaba era esos momentos en los que ella mostraba su lado sensible y ahora aunque no se lo dijera con palabras también quería estar con él y eso lo reconfortaba ya que ella nunca lo vio como un monstro sino como cualquier otra nación desde que se conocieron.

-México dime ¿Quieres ser una con Rusia?- dijo para voltear y ver que la chica que asentía moviendo su cabeza para arriba y abajo, después cargo suavemente a la chica y así llevarla a su alcoba en la cual podría proceder a sus deseos carnales, al llegar la depósito con la misma suavidad con la que la había agarrado y se dirigió a prender su chimenea para calentar la habitación aunque al final no sería necesario. Al regresar vio a la chica la cual lo estaba esperando y sin mayor contratiempo se acercó para besarla suavemente y poder estar ambos en una posición cómoda en aquella cama.

Al estar besándola pudo probar ese sabor tan delicioso que era una mezcla de chocolate y tequila que tanto amaba, después rompió el beso para ir después al su cuello el cual siempre desprendía ese olor a vainilla que lo volvía loco y empezó a darle pequeños besos que le dejaron marcas las cuales estaba orgullo del cual demostraban que ella era de él.

Después de un tiempo la ropa empezó a estorbar por lo cual el ruso empezó por quitarle el abrigo que su tarea era calentarle pero de cual ya no era necesario y al igual que el de la chica el suyo también desapareció de el para después ver que la mexicana le quitaba su tan preciada bufando con una delicadeza que lo enloquecía y así una a una fueron cayendo as prendas al piso para así dejarlos como Dios los trajo al mundo.

El ruso paro por un momento para contemplar a la mexicana que estaba en su cama, eran tan hermosa de cualquier forma y era feliz de que ella este con el así, ahora tomo a la chica y a puso encima de el para poder penetrarla, poco a poco fue adentrándose en ella, se detuvo un momento para que la chica se le pasara el dolor pero después de un rato empezó a envestirla cada vez más rápido hasta llegar al clímax.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que todo había terminado y ahora la chica de pelo negro y tez canela que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo estaba a su lado abrazándolo con una sonrisa, ahora estaba dormida pero mañana sería un nuevo día y no importaba como ella sería solo de él y si ahora que lo pensaba el deseo que pidió el día de su cumpleaños se cumplió.

* * *

ueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues este fic se lo dedico a Hinata Jagerjaques que tamto me insistio que hiciera un fic de esta pareja. Espero muchos review y si no me prepara para tomatasos XD


End file.
